Bound in fate
by I See you by Drebin 893
Summary: read and you will see
1. chapter 1

So this is my first fan fiction. Disclaimer i do not own percy jackson or its characters.

A young boy around the age of 8 lived in Upstate New York, which isn't all that unusual, but some, the special few, look closer, and see the uniqueness of this particular boy. For he was a Demigod, and a strong one at that. The thing about Demigods is that they attract monsters: Centaurs, Cyclopes, Hell Hounds, Drakens, and many more. This caused all sort of trouble at school mysterious explosions, unexpected accidents, and weird occurrences. He was also WAY too curious, like that time at the aquarium where he accidently pressed the Big Red Button. Really how was he to know that was how they controlled the giant octopus' tank. This also caused him to attract the pseudonym of a Bad Boy. So this wasn't particularly weird occurrence in his life…

He was running in the woods getting chased by a group of Centaurs. He ducked under a tree branch right after a arrow hit the branch. He was all of the sudden annoyed, 'Why Today', he thought. All he knew is that he had to keep running. He ran into the edge of the city. At the first turn.the boy turned down the alley and saw a person at the end of the alley and the centaur's rounded the corner. the man raised his hand and a ball of black energy shot for his hand. The boy turned and fell as the centaurs turned to dust.the man wact up to the boy and looked at him in the eyes.the boy's eyes matched the man but lighter.the man raised his hand again and said sleep. The boy grew drowsy but did not fall asleep.the man raised his brow and again said sleep. This time the boy fell asleep. The man picked up the boy and disappeared into darkness


	2. The meeting

When the boy woke up he looked around him was in some sort of throne room and he could see a woman in the middle of the room just then music started.

I'm on the highway to hell

No stop signs, speed limit

Nobody's gonna slow me down

The man walked in a black suit. He went over to the throne and sat down.he called me forward by my full name Perseus Jackson. I know what i am and about the gods. I knew my father was one of the gods.i bowed to him then her. I also know is that the two people before me where Hades and Persephone.he look at me all he had to say was son.Persephone got up and hugged me and said i will adopt you i know my husband was unfaithful (giving hades a look) but i can not blame you and you already had a hard life. Within the next week. I was put into training to be the hero of olympus when i turn 16.

(6 years later) my father called me to the throne room. I decided to shadow travel. I was in the throne room not even 2 seconds later. My dad told me i had to go get my brother and sister at Westover Hall. i was just about to leave when he called my name. I turned he told me what was there and told me love was always worth a leap of faith.i gave him a weird look.you will know what i mean.then i shadow traveled to the school being there before.i was walked up to the school and saw fighting in the field. I ran up.i got close saw hunters and some campers fighting the manticore.(zoe's pov) we have been hunting the manticore for two week. Then i hied Probie scrame the manticore was about slam his tail on her. Then i see a boy with jet black hair and pitch black hunting knives and slammed into the manticore pushed it back to the edge of the cliff and i got over my shock and jumped into the fight after my first arrow hit him and he grabbed me and one of the campers. Right after we when over i was thrown out of his hand and knew i was going to die from the fall.then i blacked out(percy's pov) when I saw the hunter go over the side i knew what my dad meant so i ran and jumped off the side i grabbed the hunter have way down and the shadow traveled back up the artemis i set the hunter down and backed up.then a flash of silver and i got hit and sent back and hit a tree then artemis heard thunder and stopped the beating me up. (an hour later) i was in artemis's tent. She asked me why i was here and where i got my training. i told her to look into my memories.


	3. the game,quest and a fun bus ride

She looked at me. Then called for Zoe and told her to get the hunter and everyone else. You guys are going to a camp. Percy and me are going to olympus. Zoe got pulled aside by the goddess.she looked around. Then looked at Zoe. (Zoe's pov)She told me that. When she looked into percy's memory that have through all his trouble he still had a pure will to help and love and she has not seen that in a man in thousands of years. To respect him and treat him as you treat me and if you have to go on a quest well I am gone. Do me a favor and bring him along. He is a good person to bring along. (two hours later)(percy's pov)after the discussion on olympus. I was sent to camp.By far the weirdest place in the world. I learned later that the hunter's did not like camp either.

Then Chiron told us capture the flag was tonight and that the teams where the hunters and me vs the campers.i looked at the Artemis's table. All i could think is that this is going to be fun.

So just as the game was starting. I when up to Zoe and she looked at me and asked why I was not in armor. Then the shadow jumped up around me and i was in pitch black armor with hunting knives at my side and a bow on my back. I looked at her and asked where she wanted me? She told me i can do two things. I could go with her and a small group of hunter's or stay to guard the flag.That is not was not the what i asked you. She gave me a small smile.Where do you want me? She told me that she Wanted another person with her team but she did not know if I wanted to. I looked at her and told her that I had her back. Then the game started and Zoe and I with six other hunters ran a round to get the camper's flag. That is when then all hell broke lose(sorry dad). One of the hunter's named Probie told Zoe and me to go ahead. She looked at the arrow's flying back and forth. Then i turned to see what i was to do. Just than Zoe and me started to run toward the flag Zoe grabbed it and was hit by a wave of water. There was the son of Poseidon i heard about. All i know was he was cocky and thought he ruler of the camp and was stuck up snob. He should get 'I Am Better Than You' tattoo on the bottom of his jaw. We would hear it constantly with how much he looks down at us and the other campers. He turned to me as I helped Zoe to her feet. I handed her the flag and told her to get it back to our side. Then the son of Poseidon spoke he said his name was Drake. I asked him if he knew me. He said no just an new camper. I spit on the ground and said i am not a camper because my dad doesn't have a cabin here. He looked at my armor and said hades right.he pulled out ανακλυσμός. Zoe saw it and she had a look of anger in her eyes. I looked at it and said that that sword is not yours to wield. He said whose is it then i looked at Zoe and told him. That blade belongs to the one it was originally given to. He said that the girl that originally received it was long dead. I told him fine but that i would fight him for it. He asked what he will get when i win. I told him i will leave camp and never return. He said deal.i looked at Zoe and she looked like she was about to cry. I looked back at him as he charged at me. He stabbed and i dodged left and slashed at his back, and he fell to one knee and his shield bashed me in the side.I stumbled back and he swung ανακλυσμός up and put and cut a gash in my chest and my armor. Before he could slash again. I put an arrow in his shoulder and he blocked two more with his shield.Then i pulled out my hunting knives and ran at him only to be hit by a wave of water and was knocked flat on back, losing my breath.I jumped to my feet and got hit by his shield and pinned a tree(Talk about stuck between a rock and a hard place).I swung at his shield arm and cut the straps. It fell to the ground as the last of its strap was cut. He backed up in surprise and i grabbed his shield and smacked him in the gut with it. Then I shadow traveled behind him and brought the broken shield down on his head and he crumpled to the ground, knocked out.I bent down and picked up ανακλυσμός it felt good in my hands but I turned to give it Zoe but she was already being swamed by hunter's. What i did not realize is that Drake snuck up behind me with a dagger in hand. He was about to stab me in the back when a silver arrow pierced his arm holding the dagger and the dagger fell to the ground. I turned to find Zoe between me and him with hunting knives drawn.I looked at her in amazement.The lieutenant of the hunt, know man hater just saved my life. And here I thought she had resting face, but she looks pretty when she is not scowling.


	4. the game

She looked at me. Then called for Zoe and told her to get the hunter and everyone else. You guys are going to a camp. Percy and me are going to olympus. Zoe got pulled aside by the goddess.she looked around. Then looked at Zoe. (Zoe's pov)She told me that. When she looked into percy's memory that have through all his trouble he still had a pure will to help and love and she has not seen that in a man in thousands of years. To respect him and treat him as you treat me and if you have to go on a quest well I am gone. Do me a favor and bring him along. He is a good person to bring along. (two hours later)(percy's pov)after the discussion on olympus. I was sent to camp.By far the weirdest place in the world. I learned later that the hunter's did not like camp either.

Then Chiron told us capture the flag was tonight and that the teams where the hunters and me vs the campers.i looked at the Artemis's table. All i could think is that this is going to be fun.

So just as the game was starting. I when up to Zoe and she looked at me and asked why I was not in armor. Then the shadow jumped up around me and i was in pitch black armor with hunting knives at my side and a bow on my back. I looked at her and asked where she wanted me? She told me i can do two things. I could go with her and a small group of hunter's or stay to guard the flag.That is not was not the what i asked you. She gave me a small smile.Where do you want me? She told me that she Wanted another person with her team but she did not know if I wanted to. I looked at her and told her that I had her back. Then the game started and Zoe and I with six other hunters ran a round to get the camper's flag. That is when then all hell broke lose(sorry dad). One of the hunter's named Probie told Zoe and me to go ahead. She looked at the arrow's flying back and forth. Then i turned to see what i was to do. Just than Zoe and me started to run toward the flag Zoe grabbed it and was hit by a wave of water. There was the son of Poseidon i heard about. All i know was he was cocky and thought he ruler of the camp and was stuck up snob. He should get 'I Am Better Than You' tattoo on the bottom of his jaw. We would hear it constantly with how much he looks down at us and the other campers. He turned to me as I helped Zoe to her feet. I handed her the flag and told her to get it back to our side. Then the son of Poseidon spoke he said his name was Drake. I asked him if he knew me. He said no just an new camper. I spit on the ground and said i am not a camper because my dad doesn't have a cabin here. He looked at my armor and said hades right.he pulled out ανακλυσμός. Zoe saw it and she had a look of anger in her eyes. I looked at it and said that that sword is not yours to wield. He said whose is it then i looked at Zoe and told him. That blade belongs to the one it was originally given to. He said that the girl that originally received it was long dead. I told him fine but that i would fight him for it. He asked what he will get when i win. I told him i will leave camp and never return. He said deal.i looked at Zoe and she looked like she was about to cry. I looked back at him as he charged at me. He stabbed and i dodged left and slashed at his back, and he fell to one knee and his shield bashed me in the side.I stumbled back and he swung ανακλυσμός up and put and cut a gash in my chest and my armor. Before he could slash again. I put an arrow in his shoulder and he blocked two more with his shield.Then i pulled out my hunting knives and ran at him only to be hit by a wave of water and was knocked flat on back, losing my breath.I jumped to my feet and got hit by his shield and pinned a tree(Talk about stuck between a rock and a hard place).I swung at his shield arm and cut the straps. It fell to the ground as the last of its strap was cut. He backed up in surprise and i grabbed his shield and smacked him in the gut with it. Then I shadow traveled behind him and brought the broken shield down on his head and he crumpled to the ground, knocked out.I bent down and picked up ανακλυσμός it felt good in my hands but I turned to give it Zoe but she was already being swamed by hunter's. What i did not realize is that Drake snuck up behind me with a dagger in hand. He was about to stab me in the back when a silver arrow pierced his arm holding the dagger and the dagger fell to the ground. I turned to find Zoe between me and him with hunting knives drawn.I looked at her in amazement.The lieutenant of the hunt, know man hater just saved my life. And here I thought she had resting face, but she looks pretty when she is not scowling.


End file.
